Ghostly Magic
by kaze senju the wolfwarriorgirl
Summary: Harry and Luna are the only surviving members of the DA. Traumatized from their final battle with Voldemort, Kingsley sends them away to recover. Yaoi included!
1. Chapter 1

**ADOPTED FROM:** Aliengirlguy

Ghostly Magic

**Summary:** Harry and Luna are the only surviving members of the DA. Traumatized

from their final battle with Voldemort, Kingsley sends them away to recover. Yaoi included!

**NOTE!**

More HP characters come in later!

Danny, Harry and Luna are 15!

Chapter 1: The Plan

Sighing tiredly Kingsley Shacklebolt shifted the trembling form in his arms onto the bed.

Eventually the trembling stopped and the person fell unconscious.

"Kingsley? How is he?" the matron of the hospital whispered, walking over with a sad daze in her eyes.

Rubbing his tired face he turned his attention back to the boy.

A month.

A month since the dark lord made his first, only and most vital mistake in the war.

Harry Potter, lured by the dark lord to the ministry of magic and the department of mystery to retrieve the prophecy.

It was there he was attacked by the waiting death eaters.

Harry, the rest of the DA and the order of the phoenix fought valiantly. Thought there were many a loss for both sides. But the light prevailed.

Then Bellatrix killed Sirius Black, sending him into the veil.

Harry, as Remus described went ballistic after that.

The dark lord appeared in the main hall of the ministry where Harry chased Bellatrix. Headmaster Dumbledore appeared as well and they fought. Voldemort who noticed after a while saw it was a loosing battle then pulled out his last trick. One he eventually regretted.

He possessed Harry, hoping Dumbledore would kill him, making him believe that it was the only way to kill the dark lord.

There was one problem though, he and everyone else didn't understand and overestimated Harry's true power.

It was at this time, the minister of magic, Kingsley and the Auror's witnessed something shocking.

A scream of pure agony escaped both Harry, the boy who lived and Voldemort, the dark lord. And it was something no one would ever forget. A blinding light erupted around the form of Harry and the dark lord's body encasing them inside. It was there that the dark lord was destroyed for good.

Harry, the defeater of the dark lord, was made a hero by the wizarding masses. Hoping to save face, the minister declared that day as a national holiday to celebrate the death of the dark lord.

When people were celebrating and having feasts, Harry was in a coma.

Those who fought with him took turns watching over him while also dealing with their own grief. And after a week or so he awoke.

He awoke screaming and clawing at his face and at anybody who tried to stop him. Serverus was there with him.

Desperate Serverus Snape entered his mind and at that moment he no longer hated him. he never told anyone what he saw, but he became very protective of him. Enough to threaten the headmaster who suggested that he go back to his relatives.

Serverus was asleep the second time harry awoke. it was at that time Kingsley told him what had happened after he forgot temporarily what happened the last time he was awake. when he finished Luna the only surviving member of the DA came in and curled up beside him.

after a few seconds of reminiscing kingsley sighed, "He's getting better Poppy, but the Minister wants harry inducted as an Auror."

"But he's still damaged!" she growled, "he will not survive mentally with all the politics of the Ministry!"

"And he won't. I won't allow it." the angered voice of Serverus drawled smoothly.

when they both turned the glare directed at them would have set a bed of fire by its intensity. for risk of getting killed by Severus, Kingsley presented his plan to them.

"He won't have to. I know a place that will ensure him the time to heal and relax in peace and quiet."

listening to him they gave all their attention to him, their anger pushed aside.

"I have a cousin. From a squid line in the family. Him, his wife and two teenage children live in the states. Its already arranged, discreetly of course."

"What was arranged Kingsley?" was his growled response from Severus.

swallowing nervously he explained in more detail.

Staring at the vehicle in front of them Harry and Luna were at a loss of what to do. (I've made it so that Luna's been orphaned. And hearing the plan for Harry she managed to go with him).

They had side along apparated with Kingsley to keep appearances up to his muggle side of the family who were there new caretakers. Both of which were unaware of who and what they are.

A large giant man in an eye sore of an orange jumpsuit jumped out yelling "Kingy!" he crushed Kingsley in a hug. Allowing them to see his black and white hair.

Snickering softly to themselves at Kingsley pained expression at the nickname they heard someone say to their side, "Jack! We discussed this before. You know how your cousin hates nicknames." a woman reprimanded.

Glancing to their side a woman got out of the car. She was fairly smaller than the man before him. Wearing a blue jumpsuit with red goggles they thought, _this was a quiet ordinary muggle family?_ Looking at them again, they doubted it.

Luna turning he head slightly gave a glare in Kingsley's direction. Obviously displaying her incredious glare.

Standing straight he ignored her glare. "Harry, Luna this is may second cousin jack Fenton and his wife Maddie. Jack, Maddie these are my charges Harry James Potter and Luna Lovegood."

Looking over the troubled youths, jack saw that the boy was both smaller and skinner than his son. And the girl… well he's not so sure about her. She looks sad and depressed, but there is an airy feeling around her that made him unsure.

Both were orphans the boy orphaned once again and the girl some time ago. Taking them both in he knew he made the right choice. He would help with his good old trusty technology, child experiences and FUDGE!

Maddie was an intelligent woman, and she knew a victim when she saw one. None too gently hugging the boy into her breasts she ignored everything around them. Even missing the boy's struggles and Jacks cousin's worried glance.

"Don't worry Kingy! We'll take good care of them!" was jacks eager reply before scurrying them in the car and driving away.

Doubt settled in him for a second before it disappeared. Kingsley hoped that they forgive him for this. But he knew that something about Amity Park would help them. This is what Harry and Luna to a smaller degree needed.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2: Danny meet the Foreigners

"So two strange kids are staying with your family for the summer? And you're not even related?" questioned Tucker as he used his PDA. Pointing it in Skulker's direction he smirked as he watched the hunter curse as he was blasted with his own weapons.

"Yeah, just announced it at breakfast this morning. They're picking them up from the airport." The ghostly teen replied.

Picking up the weakened Skulker he tossed him to Sam, who opened the thermos and the hunter was sucked in. Ignoring the swearing, Sam twisted the lid close.

"Only your parents would announce that two complete strangers will be staying with you for the summer."

"Yeah. Jazz nearly had a heart attack when she found out," Danny snickered, remembering his uptight sisters face.

"Danny be serious," Sam Groaned "having another set of eyes in the same house increases the risk of discovery."

"I'll be careful, but I've managed to hide it from not only my parents but the town to. Who says that they will discover my secret?" Shrugging his shoulders Danny spotted the time on a nearby clock, "I got to go guys. Jazz wants help clearing out the spare guest room near the lab."

"Seriously…putting defenseless foreigners near a lab that's a ghost portal with potentially dangerous ghosts come out of. Are they crazy?" Sam's tone incredulous.

"When you put it like that, it sounds bad. But the other room was converted into dad's fudge room. So it's the only place to put them."

Securing the thermos to his belt the teens scrambled out of the park. After saying their goodbyes Danny flew home, wondering if the foreigners will cause more problems for him.

Harry's POV:

Taking my backpack I looked up toward the house Luna and I would stay in. It looked like an alien ship attached to a building with the big flashing sign "Fenton Works" in neon colors.

If it weren't for the fact that I was used to weird I was sure I would have ripped my hair out. Shifting my backpack it was a gift from Luna that acted as a bottomless bag red and black in color with red griffins. Attached to it was some of her other gifts, a crescent moon pendent, a book, a clock, and a radish, though luckily not a real one. Luna was next to me, her ever present dazed look on her face. Though I was able to detect a hint of excitement. Don't know why though.

Biting my lip just as Mattie gave both of us a gentle push towards the door.

Though the house was somewhat eccentric and high-tech based decorated, the odd smell of burnt metal, ozone and fudge, the home held the obvious air of being well lived in.

Both of us were guided/dragged into a lavender colored kitchen and forced into chairs at the family table.

Jack took the chair across from me with a gusty sigh while Luna sat next to me and his wife, removing the head portion of her outfit, set to work getting dinner ready while Jack went on into a long winded explanation on what his family did for a living.

The explanation made our eyebrows rise.

We had heard of Ghost hunters of course. The resident ghosts at Hogwarts were notorious gossips and though I had never heard specific names, I remembered how amused they were at the expense of their other fellows out side Hogwarts and magical communities having to put up with the muggles that didn't seem to leave well enough alone.

I never had a problem with ghosts, and was on friendly terms with Nearly Headless Nick, but some of the incidences that the Fenton's mentioned, particularly the somewhat constant ghost attacks that the town of Amity Park suffered, made me wonder what had possessed Kingsley to send us here to relax?

In the end though I just thumped my head against the table.

End Pov

The elder Fenton's luckily didn't mind this action as they were used to this from their own children and just assumed it was a modern day teenager thing.

Harry and Luna were taking a slice of pizza when two teens came up from what looked like the basement.

They were bickering good-naturedly until they caught sight of Harry and Luna.

The eldest, a girl with auburn hair held back in a pale turquoise headband that was the same color as her eyes. She was about 17 and marched over to the both of them and held out her hand.

Harry hesitantly took it, trying not to flinch, though judging from the girl's keen stare, she had caught the subtle flinch before shaking Luna's hand as well.

"You must be Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood," the girl said briskly, "I am Jasmine Fenton, though you can call me Jazz."

She turned to her brother, a boy who was slim and casually dressed, with hair as dark as Harry that was longer in the front then in the back and nearly covered his right eye.

Sky blues meant emerald green as the two boys eyed each other.

"This is my brother Danny," the girl finished.

Danny's POV:

I couldn't help but stare at the boy in front of him.

The boy may be my age, but he looked much younger, not nearly 16 like he was.

I thought briefly that I wouldn't come cross any other male in this town smaller and skinnier then himself. But, Harry was about an inch or two smaller, way too skinny to be healthy and his messy black hair stood out in wild waves around his head, framing a delicate face. His eyes were large behind his round glasses and were a color that I had never seen on another human being. It was a disconcerting thing to meet those eyes. They almost glowed like my own when I was in ghost form, but instead of acid green, his were a darker color, like emerald flame.

The girl though took most of my attention. She had straggly, waist-length, dirty blonde hair, very pale eyebrows, and protuberant eyes that gave her a permanently surprised look. The girl gave off an aura of distinct dottiness. Maybe because of the radish? Earrings she was wearing or her strangely odd, no different. Just looking at her I got strange feelings about her, my ghost abilities were affected as well, and not in a bad way. It made me pretty weary of her.

And despite the boys' fragility and youth, he hade a weary, cynical strength that made me shutter internally.

Something in me, both my instincts as a level headed human and as a ghost, told me that there was something up with these new guys, something that wasn't my usual ghostly problems.

End Pov

Danny slowly held out his hand.

The boy hesitated, then held out his smaller one and took it.

There was a brief moment as if all the air had been sucked out of the room and Danny felt a strange, tingly sensation all over, as if something infinite had just blinked at him and taken notice, before it settled and the strange spell over the two broke. The same thing happened again with the girl, though much stronger and she ended up happier than before.

Returning the four teens turned back to the happily gabbing family as they dug into their food and retreated to their dinner plates.

End

Authors note:

Sorry for the delay. I know you all wanted to read the next chapter and I was finally able to get the time to finish this chapter. It will be a while before the next chapter for "Ghostly Magic" will be put up, so please be patient.

As for my readers who are looking forward for the next chapter of Creature love. I've just finished the new chapter so all I have to do is type it. I'll probably be able to have it posted by the end of the week.

And I wanted to thank you all for the reviews, author favs, and author alerts. They are greatly appreciated.

Kaze senju the wolfwarriorgirl


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I went through a temporary writers block and now that that's over I've written more chapters for all of you to read. I only just have to type them up. I wish to thank all of you that follow my stories and hope that I don't disappoint anyone.**

**Also for this story I haven't really come up with pairings. So I'm going to let you guys vote on who should be with whom:**

Harry/Danny:

Harry/clockwork:

Harry/Ghost writer:

Harry/Vlad:

Luna/Danny:

Luna/Vlad:

Luna/Tucker:

And Draco will also be coming soon hopefully. (When I find out how to incorporate him into the story)

If anyone can come up with a possible pairing for Draco, I'm all up for it. But till then it will be undecided.

Draco/?

Please vote so that I can make up pairings.

Till then here's the next chapter.

Ghostly Magic

Chapter 3: Whispers part 1

Peeking out from their room, a large metal room that looked suspiciously like it had stored several lethal contraptions-judging by the scorch marks on the walls, they glanced out into the hall.

Their room was adjacent to the lab where their hosts worked. Studying new ways for making a nuisance of themselves and to the community. Many of which (the weapons) they were warned from touching or even breathing to closely to by Jack, who gave them a tour.

Making private notes in their heads, they made sure to refrain from touching anything, which was most of the house, as they entered the lab, hoping to use the spare bathroom there. (Since they forgot where the other one was located.)

Holding their breaths they quickly made their way to the bathroom, hoping to wash away the sweat on their faces from their recent nightmare of the war. Just as they were going to wash their face they both heard a very familiar sound.

Whispering.

Turning around slowly, their eyes fell upon the heavily barred and locked arch with a metal door. There were buttons along the side, and other-do-hickeys that stated that the door was muggle made, and very much forbidden. As they were steered clear from it by Jack during the tour.

And just from looking at it they both had different reactions to seeing the door.

Harry's hesitancy of the lab faded as he approached the door. While Luna had the exact opposite. Her fear of what was behind the door rose as it attracted her brother in all but blood to it like a moth an a flame. And it scared her.

Harry though felt as if it was a compelling music. The door whispering to him as his green eyes fluttered closed at the familiarity as he stood before it. The same likeliness that took his godfather away on that fateful day in the MOM.

Leaning his forehead softly against the metal Harry was silent. Luna was too as she watched in anguish as he remembered the similarities between the doors similarities to the veil.

Only she knew how much Harry desperately wanted to hear that sound again. That he wished to see it again as it whispered to him, even after it had taken one of the few things he held dear.

Now….now he was so close and yet so far with only the metal doors keeping him away from what he wanted the most.

She watched as he raised his hands, slamming his fist against the metal; anger building up in his eyes along with the frustration, making his magic flare and absorb into the metal. Though it did nothing to the metal door.

She watched as he pounded on the door. His hands slipping from the blood, the skin pounded raw and open as it bled.

Slowly walking over to him, she watched as he fell to the floor in exhaustion, his anger and frustration subsided as he passed out.

Taking her wand out from behind her ear she muttered a spell to clean up the blood. Once done whispering "Wingardium leviosa" before floating his body into the bed in their room. (After checking to make sure the coast was clear). Setting him down and making room for herself, she hugged his still body.

Closing her eyes, she slept feeling Harry's arms wrap around her while thinking _"Was it really a good idea coming here?" _as sleep took her.

Done

**Another author's note:**

Yes, I know its short but the other part of it is almost done. And will soon (Hopefully) be done and typed up.

Also on a side note more chapters of "Inu Rain" will be coming soon. I managed to get more chapters for those than any other of the stories. And for those of you waiting for more chapters for "Creature love" and "Lovers of a Vampire" and for those that read "Demon Museum" you'll have to wait a little longer.

I hope you liked it!

Adios!


	4. Chapter 4

Wow. Less than a week and I already have a whole lot of votes.

Just to let everyone know, I'm keeping the poll up of the rest of the week. On Sunday that will be the last day that I will take votes.

But I would also like to thank all of those that just started to follow me and give me votes and I would also like to thank those that have been following "Ghostly Magic" since I adopted it.

Well now that that's over here are the recent polls.

**Harry Pairing's**

Harry/Danny: 10

Harry/clockwork: 4

Harry/Ghost writer: 2

Harry/Vlad: 1

**Luna pairings**

Luna/Danny: 2

Luna/Vlad: 2

Luna/Tucker: 5

**Draco Pairings**

Draco/ Ginny: 1

Draco/Jazz: 2

Draco/Danny: 1

Draco/Valerie Grey: 2


	5. Final poll

Hello all my fellow readers!

The votes for Ghostly magic are done and here are the final scores for the pairings.

**Harry Pairing's**

Harry/Danny: 11 **(Winner)**

Harry/clockwork: 5

Harry/Ghost writer: 2

Harry/Vlad: 1

Harry/Ember: 1

**Luna pairings**

Luna/Danny: 2

Luna/Vlad: 2

Luna/Tucker: 5 **(Winner)**

**Draco Pairings**

Draco/ Ginny: 1

Draco/Jazz: 2

Draco/Danny: 1

Draco/Valerie Grey: 2

**And a tie between Jazz and Valerie! So I'll end up having another poll later on.**

And I would also like to thank:

PyroGrl94, xxdarkxxalicexx, SleepyMangaHead, ChopSuzi, Erisa ken, laughing senseless, dawnhallj, jeanette9a, One-Wingedeagle, Ryu Pendragon, vampireharry the 2, izao, alexandra101, mysticfalls2357, Ggggggg, yue14121990, Sin - NaMe, Mangal2012, soulXmaka4evalove, masterofdeath222 and to all of my Guests for voting!


End file.
